This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 2000-48292, filed on Aug. 21, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear wheel suspension system of a vehicle, and more particularly to a suspension arm bushing of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a suspension system of a vehicle serves to connect an axle to a frame and to absorb shock and vibration received from road surface while the vehicle is running, thereby improving rideability and safety of the vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view for illustrating a suspension arm 10 applied to a rear wheel suspension system according to the prior art. The suspension arm 10 serves to control movement of wheels and is also called as xe2x80x9ccontrol armxe2x80x9d. The suspension arm 10 is integrally coupled at one side thereof by a bushing 20 to be screwed to body or axle by way of a bolt. The suspension arm 10 can be classified into xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d arm, xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d arm and the like according to its shape. The suspension arm 10 is usually made of pressed steel plate but can also be forged.
Rubber is generally used for a bushing 20 applied to a suspension arm, and is fixed between an outer pipe 22 and an inner pipe 24 as illustrated in FIG. 1.
The suspension arm 10, like other types of suspension system, absorbs shock or vibration coming from road bed.
However, there is a problem in the suspension arm bushing thus described according to the prior art in that the bushing is controlled by hardness and quantity of rubber, resulting in deformation thereof.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a suspension arm bushing of a vehicle adapted to complement characteristics of bushing applied to the suspension arm to thereby reduce deformation thereof.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a suspension arm bushing, the bushing comprising:
an outer pipe fixed to one end of a suspension arm;
an inner pipe positioned within the outer pipe; and
a clockwork-type cushion spring inserted between the outer pipe and the inner pipe, one end thereof being coupled to the outer pipe and another end thereof being coupled to the inner pipe, for absorbing external force transmitted to the outer pipe and the inner pipe.